Christmas with the Ponds
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened after the Doctor shut the door at the end of the Doctor Who Christmas special 2011.


**Christmas with the Ponds**

(The Doctor has shut the front door of Amy and Rory's house and then proceeds to follow them into the dining room).

Amy: There's your place

(Amy points to a chair where the placemat has a TARDIS blue napkin)

Doctor: But there are four places set...?

Rory: Yeah, it's for...

(River teleports into the room)

River: Sorry I'm late but I had a meeting with Jim the Fish

Amy: It's fine, now come here give your mother a Christmas hug.

(They hug)

Doctor: River

River: Doctor

(She comes up to him and slaps him)

Doctor: What was that for?

River: Two years, two years you were gone

Amy: Oh trust me, River you get used to him leaving you for years on end; after all I lived without him for fourteen years in total, 16 if you count the last two.

Doctor: Please don't turn this into an argument into how long you've lived without me, it's Christmas.

Rory: He's right guys

River: Alright, just one question, what have you been up to these past two years?

Doctor: Well most recently I helped a family of four to have the best Christmas ever, back in 1941.

River: Anything else...

Doctor:... Yes and I'll tell you later, after dinner, agreed.

River: Agreed

Rory: Ok why don't you two sit down and we'll go get dinner?

Amy: Yeah back in a mo.

(They disappear into the kitchen)

Doctor: So how's the Stormcage?

River: Not bad, especially with how often I break out.

(They smile)

(Amy and Rory come in carrying the Potatoes and Turkey respectively, they set them in the middle of the table)

River: That looks amazing, mother.

Amy: Thank you, just let me go back for the stuffing and gravy.

Rory: And I'll go grab the veg.

(They go out and then come back a minute later putting their load on the table)

Amy: Alright then everyone, tuck in.

(They all grab what they want from the various plates and put them on their own. Once they have finished they open their crackers).

Doctor: Look, I got a hat.

River: Honestly, you and your hats.

Rory: Why don't we read the jokes and then I'll grab the pudding from the kitchen?

Amy: Sounds like a plan, I'll go first. What do you get when you cross Dizzee Rascal with the Doctor?

River: I don't know what do you get when you cross Dizzee Rascal with the Doctor?

Amy: The first ever Grime Lord.

(They all smile)

Rory: I'll go, why did the Dalek apply for a job in pest control?

Doctor: I don't know, why did the dalek apply for a job in pest control?

Rory: He liked the job description - "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

(They all smile again)

River: My turn how does a dalek keep its skin soft?

Amy: I don't know, how does a dalek keep its skin soft?

River: Exfoliate! Exfoliate!

(They all smile)

Doctor: I guess it's my turn, why do Daleks like apples?

River: I don't know why do Daleks like apples?

Doctor: (sighs) Because an apple a day away keeps me away?

(They all laugh except the Doctor)

Doctor: That last one was truly awful.

Amy: Hey we came up with all of those.

Doctor: Sorry, so Christmas pudding yeah.

Rory: I'll go get it, Amy could you grab the custard please

Amy: Sure, be right back.

(They take the dirty plates with them and bring back the pudding and custard. Once they have all finished their pudding they all relax into their seats)

Rory: Well I'm stuffed

Amy: Me two

River: Me three

Doctor: Me four

Rory: Alright who's going to help with the washing up?

River: I'll help you father

Rory: Thank you River

(They take the dirty plates and go into the kitchen)

Amy: C'mon let's go into the front room and watch some TV.

Doctor: Lead the way Pond

(They go into the front room, sit down and turn the TV on)

Amy: So what Christmas show shall we watch?

Doctor: How am I supposed to know, I spend my time foiling evil plots and wearing hats.

(She smiles)

Amy: Let's put Strictly Come Dancing on

Doctor: You watch Strictly Come Dancing?

Amy: Yeah, I love all the dresses and the glitter

Doctor: Ok

(5 minutes later Rory and River come in and sit down)

Rory: I see you put Strictly on

Amy: Yeah, it's the Christmas special.

Rory: Alright then

(When strictly has finished)

Doctor: Guys, I've got a question for you.

Amy: What is it Doctor?

Doctor: How would you like to come travelling with me again?

Amy: What do you think?

Doctor: I don't know.

Amy: Yes you idiot, Rory go grab the bags from upstairs

Doctor: You've already got bags packed

Rory: Hell yeah, we knew you could pop up at any minute so we decided that we needed to have a bag ready so we could leave at any minute.

Doctor: But how did you know I would ask you to come travelling with me again?

Amy: O come off it Doctor, you wouldn't be you if you didn't have someone to talk to about your mad plans.

Doctor: Ok then, what about you River

River: Can't I've got a prison to break back into.

Doctor: Oh, would you like me to drop you off then

River: Go on, why not?

Doctor: (smiles) Ponds, grab your bags

Amy: Gladly

(5 minutes later outside the TARDIS)

Doctor: All ready

Amy: Yep, let's go

(They all smile and then go into the TARDIS ready for more mad adventures)


End file.
